


English Creative Writing->I'm using prompts to better my writing

by FrancisEdwards



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisEdwards/pseuds/FrancisEdwards
Summary: I'm just writing some stuff from prompts my English teachers give me so I can improve my writing. If you have any suggestions for vocab changes I could make, don't hesitate to tell me. Same goes with spelling and grammatical mistakes I make.





	English Creative Writing->I'm using prompts to better my writing

Running through the fields, submachine gun in hand, he carried the fate of the mission on his shoulders. Padded up, but he couldn't even feel the weight. he was fighting for his honour, his country, his home . He would not go down without a fight.

The boy, for he now realised that was in fact what he was, could remember when he thought it was that easy. he remembered when the draft came through, the ecstatic tone of his voice because it was something he wanted. Then he looked at his grandfather's face and saw the fear and pain resting so naturally there. His first glimpse of his future.

No one told him that his will to fight would be kicked from his bones, right before they were broken. 

No one told him of the blood he would witness, the pain it would cause that lead to sleepless nights where all he could see was smashed bodies and corpses blown to bits where artillery shells had landed directly on them. 

So here he was, blood leaking down the sides of the screen, tainting it crimson at its edges. He could feel it dripping on his shirt, corrupting the pure cotton. The screen was darkening and he fumbled with his hand for a revive button and he clicked, he clicked, he clicked. 

Why isn't it working?

Revive  
Revive  
Revive 

Then all at once, he stopped and couldn't move no more.


End file.
